


House of memories

by Savannah_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah_Kitten/pseuds/Savannah_Kitten
Summary: This is short but idk what to call it. Drop requests down below and I'll do them!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reader runs into Dean one day  
> Being he's her ex  
> This'll be fun.  
> (Based off of House of memories- Panic! At the Disco.)   
> Enjoy!

_"If you're a lover you should know the lonely nights just get lonelier the longer you're in love than if you were alone."_

You agreed. It had been what, six months? Six months since you and your sex god boyfriend of 3 years Dean Winchester split. 

_"memories turn into daydreams, become a taboo."_

You'd decided that enough was enough. 

You were gonna go out and get laid.

_"I don't want to be afraid, the deeper that I go it takes my breath away."_

You wore a tight red dress with some black heels. 

You wore your finest lingerie and shaved even. 

You looked sexy. 

_"Soft hearts, electric souls."_

You walk down the street, swaying your hips and having the best confidence ever.

_"heart to heart and eye to eyes. Is this taboo?"_

You walk into the club, music blaring and people laughing.

You feel someone watching you.

_"baby we built this house on memories."_

You looked around for the person that was staring and you thought you were gonna die right there.

_"take my picture now shake it till you see it."_

_**There, low and behold was Dean Winchester.** _

You smiled after realizing that you've been staring for a while. You decided to show him what he's been missing. 

_"and when your fantasies become your legacy."_

You walk right next to him and smile. 

"Hello Dean" you say, happily.

"Oh, uhm, h-hi y/n!" He says, confused that you're actually speaking to him.

"What're you doing around here?" You asked.

"I, uhm, actually was coming down here to speak with you." 

_"promise me a place in your house of memories."_

you feel yourself blush.

"Oh really? What about?" You say, nonchalantly.

"Look, i-i made a mistake. I know you hate me because I broke up with you but... It was a mistake. Please take me back?" He looked up at you, eyes full of emotion and sorrow.

You smile and ruffle his hair. "Of course I will." You say. 

He then kisses you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked! I might make more, probably not though. Leave requests down below!!


End file.
